Things Fall Apart
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: His father was always yelling at him. His mother pretended nothing happened. Then they sent him away to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Why didn't they want him anymore? Why didn't they love him anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **After 'Downtime' I feel like I'm bashing the canon in the face with a shovel.

Anyways, first Young Justice fic, go me. Essentially I began having YJ based dreams after talking to someone who had a dream about Kid Flash hanging upside down in the batcave (long story). That's right my obsession with Young Justice is extending towards my dreams beware! Back to the point, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but knowing me, it didn't turn out that way. It's rated T cause I'm paranoid.

**Summary: **His father was always yelling at him, his mother pretended nothing happened, and then they sent him away to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Why didn't they want him anymore? Why didn't they love him anymore?

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it, I'd work my staff relentlessly so that they were pushing out new episodes every week.

_Things Fall Apart_

_Part One_

_Home was supposed to be the one place where you felt the safest in the entire world. If you didn't feel secure there then what other places were left? Parents were supposed to love and accept their children for who they were and not ask for anything more. If his own parents didn't love him then what hope did he have for finding someone else that did? It left him wanting. He wanted to go home and not be afraid that he would have to lie to his teacher about a bruise. He wanted his father to love him for who he was instead of finding everything he ever did wrong. He just wanted his father to love him and for his mother to be happy. He wanted so much, but he knew it was never to be. _

"His teacher sent home another note today," his mother said meekly followed by the faint noise of paper exchanging hands. Wallace swore that if he listened hard enough he could hear the steam coming out of his father's ear. He expected his father to be angry; he was always angry, angry at _him._ Wallace wrapped his arms around his knees listening carefully for his father's reply from where he sat at the top of the stairs, back pressed against the wall.

"Another one?" his father demanded, a brief pause "What did he do this time?'

"He, he wasn't paying attention in class again," her voice wavered.

"Again? When is he going to stop living in his own little world!" Definitely not a question.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctors; maybe he has Attention Def-"

"No, there's nothing wrong with him! He needs to learn to get his head out of the clouds! Wallace!"

Wallace pressed himself against the wall even more willing it to open up and swallow him.

"I just put him down for bed before you came in," his mother attempted.

"Wallace! Get down here!"

Squeezing his eyes shut Wallace took a shuddering breath before making his way down the stairs to the front entrance where his parents were waiting. Once he cleared the final step his dad grabbed Wallace's upper arm in an iron grip.

"What's this?" he hissed showing his son the not, "Not paying attention is class?"

Wallace's eyes darted from the paper, the hand grabbing his arm, to his mother, then finally to his father. Not liking the silent response his father shook him.

"I'm sorry!" Wally blurted out of the first thing that came to mind. The apology didn't satisfy his dad, sighing through his nose. He released his son's arm and quickly brought the hand up and smacked the back of Wallace's head. Wallace whimpered touching the back of his head while looking at his mother. She merely stared at her feet as if nothing had happened. His eyes pricked with tears as he looked back at his father.

"I don't want you to come home with another one of these do you understand?'

Wallace quickly nodded his head afraid if he started talking he wouldn't be able to stop himself from crying.

"Good now go to bed."

He didn't spare a second before running up the stairs closing his bedroom door behind him. Crawling into bed Wallace buried his head into his pillow hoping it would muffle his cries. Because he knew, that wasn't going to be the last note.

.:….:.

"Wally, I need to talk to you," his teacher, Mrs. Karen Lantrip stated as the other kids filled out on their way to recess.

Wallace nodded not lifting his eyes to look at his teacher. She was going to yell at him, he just knew it. As Karen neared his desk he set his pencil down careful to keep his head low, out of the corner of his eye he could see his teacher crouch down to his eye level.

"Is there something wrong Wally?" she asked softly. In surprise Wallace lifted his head to look at her, he wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"N-no" he managed to say. Gently she laid an arm; her concern only grew as she watched the young boy flinch at her touch.

"You can tell me anything Wally," Karen reassured, Wallace only shook his head moving his arm away from his teacher and though she couldn't be sure, when the fiery haired boy moved his arm, Karen swore that she saw a bruise covered by his shirt sleeve. Sighing she stood back up, "If you need me for anything Wally, I'm right here,"

The young boy nodded his head then picked his pencil back up and continued his class work.

Later in the day, when all the students had gone home and the teachers were packing up before they too went home, Karen Lantrip glanced at Wallace West's desk. She recalled when he first arrived in her classroom he was so full of energy and always smiling, it was actually quite infectious. She remembered laughing saying that 'Wallace' was a much too serious name for a hyperactive boy, so she began to call him Wally. When she called him that for the first time his face brightened even more, if that was even possible. Then that bright face just disappeared and was replaced with a solemn and basically unhappy boy. After several incidents of catching Wallace not paying attention in class, Karen called his parents.

His mother answered. She explained that there was a lot going on at home and that her son was having a hard time dealing with it all. Karen didn't believe her, but she didn't have any proof to prove otherwise, so all she could do is sit back and watch. Karen wanted to help, she was going to talk to Wallace again tomorrow and finally get to the bottom of what was happening in the West household.

She didn't see Wally the next day, or the day after that. Karen Lantrip never saw Wally again.

.:…:.

Mary West knew to keep her family safe; she had to keep her son home. Two nights previous Rudolf sprained Wallace's wrist but he could have so easily broken it. Nine years ago when Mary had her son, she didn't see this happening, what mother did? Mary wanted her son to live like all the other boys his age, happy and unafraid to come home at the end of the day. She did not want this; she wanted her son to be _safe._

Mary had to make the hardest decision; she had to let her son go.

"Ruddy?" she called meekly from the doorway of their bedroom. Her husband was sitting on the edge of the bed grumbling under his breath as he undid his tie.

"Don't understand it Mary, what's wrong with that boy." It wasn't a question, it never was a question. He would always find fault with their son.

"I was thinking that maybe your sister-"

"What about Iris?" he cut in before Mary could finish. Swallowing Mary took a few steps into the bedroom her hands wringing nervously.

"Maybe a change would be good for Wallace, maybe Iris would be willing to take him in for a little while."

One of Rudolf's dark brows rose suspiciously, "What's wrong about him staying here?"

"Nothing at all, I've just heard that the schools in Central are much better than the ones here. They could probably help Wallace." She lied.

Rudolf sighed deeply, "Perhaps sending him away would be for the best,"

Mary winced at how void of emotion her husband was. He was talking about his son but there was no love in his voice no compassion.

"Call Iris and," he paused, "_Barry _tomorrow, tell me what they say."

"I will"

.:…:.

They were sending him away. His mother told him that he was going to live with his Aunt for a while and then he could come back home and that his father was going to miss him, but it was for the best. But Wallace knew, he wasn't the idiot his father thought he was. His parents didn't want him anymore, they were sending him away.

_To be Continued_

**Final Thought: **_I thought I was pretty original..until I saw all the prompts on live journal that had this same basic idea, but I digress. So, I know there's probably spelling errors and I know I this is definitely not the best chapter and I'm sorry about that. I only have one request, please no flames, honestly, I haven't been very happy lately and I don't need some someone dissing my writing. Until the next part which may or may not take awhile (but this is me, so yeah, it's going to be a while), this is Prodigious Discourse signing out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay so that didn't take as long as I thought it would, though I did already have this part written up before hand, that may have been part of it. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, your words made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, like I just ate a teddy bear and another thanks to those who added this to your story alert. By the way, I really didn't check this over for spelling errors cause I um, didn't want to? I should invest in a beta but, eh.

**Summary: **His father was always yelling at him, his mother pretended nothing happened, and then they sent him away to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Why didn't they want him anymore? Why didn't they love him anymore? Rated T, cause I'm paranoid.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Well, except for my belongings, but Young Justice isn't one of them.

* * *

_Things Fall Apart_

_Part Two_

Honestly, Barry didn't know what to make of the whole situation. He and Iris were practically still newly webs and having kids of their own was the furthest thing from their minds or at least it was the furthest thing from his mind. For now he and Iris were just enjoying each others company. So when she told him that her sister in-law called asking them to take in their son, Barry was shocked.

But, it wasn't just that that left him utterly confused. He could count the times he talked to his brother in law with one hand, hell, he didn't even need four of his fingers for it. Rudolf and Mary did not even attend his and Iris' wedding. Barry had not even met his nephew yet (and truthfully he couldn't remember the kid's name). And now the in-laws were calling not asking about how they've been but instead if he and Iris could take in their kid, Barry had the right to be shocked and albeit, suspicious.

"Why?" he asked after Iris explained what the phone call was about.

"Mary said that she and Rudy think that a change in environment might be good for him," she explained sitting beside Barry on the couch.

"What's wrong with the environment he's in now?"

Iris snuggled into Barry's side while he wrapped an arm around her, "I don't know honestly, she just said that Wallace wasn't doing well in school and they couldn't get through to him."

"What did you tell Rudy?" Barry asked.

"I said that I would talk to you about it."

"So, you're actually considering it?" Barry asked slightly bewildered.

"He's a sweet boy Barry and his is my nephew. Besides it would be great practice," Iris said flashing her husband a smile.

Well, it was obvious that one of them had already made up their mind, "What about my other 'job', don't you think the kid will get suspicious?" it was a weak attempt and Barry knew it.

"I don't think so, Wallace is just a boy and you managed to keep it hidden from me for a while," she replied with a shrug.

Mind as well go along with it, "Okay, we'll take the kid in."

Iris smiled again and hugged Barry, "You'll love him trust me."

Barely a week later, the kid and his mother were standing on his doorstep and boy was he squirrely looking. Iris led the two inside giving both Mary and the kid a hug as greeting, Barry merely offered a smile to Mary who returned it with a much a smaller one of her own. The kid automatically ducked behind his mother's legs as soon as Iris released him.

"How about you two get to know each other while I talked to Mary okay?" Iris said smiling sweetly at the kid.

Barry opened his mouth to protest but Iris had already disappeared into the kitchen along with Mary. He looked back at the kid who seemed to be enjoying himself by looking up at the older man. Seriously, the kid looked ready to piss himself. But he was kind of cute, Barry supposed. He was a bit on the scrawny side, a mop of fire red hair, a spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, and of course the large fear filled jade green eyes. Deciding he didn't much like being an object of a child's fear Barry crouched down so he was at the boy's level.

"Hey kiddo, I'm your Uncle Barry," he said kindly offering his hand, the boy took a timid step backwards.

"You know kid when someone tells you their name you usually tell them yours." Barry could have swore the kid just gulped.

"I'm Wallace," the kid, Wallace, squeaked and then slowly placed his smaller hand in Barry's.

Smiling, Barry carefully shook the kid's hand, "Wallace huh? That's a cool name."

A frown passed across the kid's face as he dropped his hand from the older man's, "I hate it," he mumbled.

"You do?" Barry blinked, "Is there another name you want me to call you?"

Wallace shifted his weight from foot to foot a few times, "My teacher called me Wally, I liked that name."

"Wally it is," was that a smile Barry just saw? "So Wally, how old are you?" He probably should have asked Iris that beforehand.

"Nine," came the soft reply.

"You're pretty short to be a nine year old." Barry joked.

"I'm not short!" Wally protested the tips of his ears turning red.

"My mistake, _squirt,_" Barry apologized flashing a smile.

If anything Wally's face was nearly as red as his hair, "I'm not a squirt!"

Barry was actually proud of himself, he managed to get some reaction out of the kid and he didn't seem afraid anymore either, "Okay, okay," Barry relented, "What do you think about living with your Aunt Iris and me?"

Just like that the kid's face fell, he looked just like a kicked puppy, "It's okay." he mumbled with a small shrug.

Barry couldn't help but feel bad for the squirt, "Don't worry, you'll be back home with your mom and dad before you know it."

Now if Barry thought the kid looked afraid before, that was nothing compared to the terror that passed across Wally's face. He wasn't sure what he said, but it seemed like a perfect time to change the subject.

"Hey, you've heard of The Flash right?"

Wally's nose scrunched, "Who?"

Barry released a small grunt as he fell backwards, now sitting on the carpet. "You've never heard of The Flash?" he said slowly, "Never seen him on TV?"

"I don't watch TV,"

"You don't watch TV," Barry repeated, Wally nodded in response. _What kind of kid doesn't watch TV? _Barry thought to himself. "Okay, well the Flash is a superhero, you do know what a superhero is right?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah like Batman."

"So you've heard of Batman but not Flash?"

His nephew gave him a confused look, "Everyone knows who Batman is."

"Of course," Barry said under his breath, "Alright, Flash is Central City's hero, some people call him the Scarlet Speedster because he wears a red suit. See he's the fastest man alive, no one can out run him, he uses his powers to stop all the bad guys just like that." Barry snapped his fingers, he wanted to say 'in a flash' but he figured he should hold back on the puns.

"Fastest man alive? Really?" Wally asked his eyes wide.

"That's right and I bet if you're lucky enough you'll probably get to meet him." Barry said the corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

"You think so?"

"Of course." The two shared a smile, though Wally's wasn't nearly as big as Barry's.

"Wallace?" Iris called once she and Mary reentered the living room, a shadow of confusion passed over her face at seeing Barry sitting on the floor but it quickly passed. "It's time to say goodbye to your mom."

Wally looked at Barry for a moment longer before walking over to his mother who was waiting for him with open arms. The boy clinged to his mother trying to hide his face in her blouse. Mary hugged her son before holding him out at arms length.

"You're going to behave for your Aunt and Uncle right honey?" she asked a watery smile on her lips. Wally only nodded, the smile on Mary's face seem forced now. "Good." Kissing is temple she stood and made her way to the front door, Iris, Barry, and Wally a few steps behind her. Mary paused upon stepping outside turning back towards her sister in law.

"Call me for whatever reason."

Iris nodded and Barry found himself doing the same, "Of course."

Looking once more at her son Mary took a deep breath before walking towards the car she and Wally arrived in. As her hand touched the door handle Barry felt something push past him, for a second Barry thought that maybe Wally would run after his mother, but he didn't. Wally just stood there and watched his mother get into the car and pull out of the driveway. Only then did Wally take a few steps forward his eyes following the car as it drove down the road and disappeared around the corner. Barry had a feeling that if he nor Iris brought him inside, Wally would have just stood there, staring at the same spot for the rest of the day.

"Come on sweetheart," Iris said taking Wally's hand, "I'll show you your room." Their nephew hesitated for a moment before he let his Aunt lead him inside.

Barry stood outside a little while longer. Something just wasn't adding up, from the looks of things Wally's mother didn't want to be away from her son. So why was the kid here? Sighing Barry walked inside closing the door behind him.

.:…:.

Barry had heard from some of his friends that having a kid in the house was loud and messy. That he would never get a moment's peace and personal time went out the window with a kid running ruin in the house. That idea was backed up when he was out on patrol as The Flash, he saw kids running around, screaming, and generally spreading mayhem in pint sized proportions.

So what was wrong with his kid?

He thought that maybe Wally was just shy around him and Iris at first because he wasn't used to his new surroundings yet. That was for the first week, after that he was wondering why the kid was still in his shell. Iris assured that Wally was still getting used to the adjustment. But to Barry Wally seemed too afraid to even take a single step let alone pick up a toy. He would cast frightful glances at Barry when he fidgeted in his seat as if expecting the older man to yell at him. Barry was starting to suspect that something happened in the West household.

Now, Barry never actually had a real conversation with Rudolf, all he really had to go on was whatever Iris said about him. She never said anything too bad about him. But going by how Wally acted, Barry knew that Rudy had something to do with it.

His suspicions were confirmed almost a month after Wally had come to live with them.

Barry had the day off from work and Iris went out to run some errands saying that if she didn't go grocery shopping soon there wouldn't be a crumb left in the house. That left Barry alone with the kid for the afternoon, except judging by how quiet it was, Barry mind as well said he was by himself. Once breakfast was over Barry and Wally followed their normal routine. He told Wally that he could watch some television if he wanted Wally would shake his head and mumble a 'No thanks' then stay in the same seat for a few hours before retreating to his room.

Barry had tried to get the kid out of his room more often, took him outside a few times but all Wally did was sit and pick at the grass. He thought kids were supposed to be fun.

So, Barry sat at the desk in his and Iris' room knowing that Wally was still in the kitchen. He was finishing up the last of the bills when a crashing sound echoed down the hall from the kitchen causing Barry to jump in his seat. Pushing away from the desk he ran to the kitchen. Pots littered the floor and Wally was nowhere in sight.

"Wally!" Barry called out. He didn't hear the boy run to his room. He looked around trying to spot the red haired boy. Then he heard it, a sob, coming from underneath the dining table?

Crossing over to the table Barry knelt down to look under and sure enough there was the huddled figure of Wally. His knees were drawn to his chest and head buried in his arms, muffled sobs emitted from the boy.

"Wally?" Barry asked softly pushing the chairs out of his way before crawling underneath the table to join his nephew.

"I'm sorry." Wally sobbed pushing his head deeper into his arms.

"It's okay kiddo." Barry assured resting a hand on Wally's arm. What happened next Barry was not expecting.

Wally's head shot up as he jerked away from the contact nearly hitting his head on the table leg behind him. Despite the lack of proper lighting Barry could see the tear stained cheeks, red eyes, and obvious terror.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Please don't hurt me!" he cried out and promptly broke down again.

Shocked Barry jolted his head backwards smacking it against the table. Hissing he touched his pale hair knowing there would be a bump there, but that would go away soon enough. That didn't matter now. He grabbed Wally with both of his hands and dragged Wally out which only made him cry louder.

He was at a loss, Barry never had any experience when it came to kids, Iris was the kid person, she would know what to do. So there he was sitting on the dining room floor with a hysterical child in his lap. Deciding if he was a scared nine year old there would be only one thing that would make him feel better.

Barry wrapped his arms around Wally's smaller frame cradling the boy against his chest. As the sobbing continued Barry brought a hand up and began to card his fingers through Wally's hair. The speedster soon found himself gently rocking Wally, shushing him hoping to quiet the young boy's cries.

For several long moments the two remained that way; both sitting on the floor, Barry holding Wally while the latter wept into the material of Barry's shirt. Hesitantly smaller arms inched upward before wrapping themselves around Barry's neck.

Despite the situation a small smile played on Barry's lips. He continued to stroke Wally's hair letting his nephew cry until eventually the sobs died down turning into quiet hiccups.

"Wally?" Barry whispered. Wally buried his head (if that was possible) into his Uncles chest tightening his grip around Barry's neck.

"Wally it's okay." He tried again trying to see Wally's face but failing.

There was a small sniff and then a reply that was too muffled for Barry to make out.

"What's that kiddo?"

Wally moved away from his Uncles chest slightly, "You're not mad?"

Barry felt compelled to hug the boy again and so he did resting his chin on Wally's head. "Of course not, why did you think I would be mad?"

Though he already had a fairly good idea what the answer was going to be, Barry had to hear it first hand.

Wally unwrapped his arms and wiped his face with one hand while the other was fisted in the fabric of Barry's shirt. "Daddy gets mad when I make a mess and he yells at me."

"Does he hurt you?" Barry asked trying to keep his voice calm. Wally shifted uncomfortably clenching tighter onto Barry's shirt.

"Sometimes."

In that instant something in Barry sparked, Iris would later call it parental instinct. Rudolf, his brother in law was abusing his very own son. Looking at Wally's tear stained face Barry couldn't imagine that anyone, let alone a father could ever hurt Wally. And if Barry could help it, Rudolf West was never going to touch his son again that much he was sure of.

"You're safe here Wally, your dad won't hurt you again." He swore.

Wally looked at his Uncle's face with large eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise."

_To be Continued_

_

* * *

_

_**Final Thought: **__I hope it wasn't a bad chapter, maybe I should work on my not so positive outlook on my writing…Eh, maybe some other time. But honestly, why is the chapter never as long as I think it's going to be?...Okay, the third part (and quite possibly the final part) isn't completed, I only have some of it written down, I'm trying to figure some stuff out and I have midterms this week that I really should study for but break next week, so I'll work on it then. So, as always, until the next part, this is Prodigious Discourse signing out. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Oh canon let me count the ways..that I have bashed you in the face. Let's see, I have Wally's father being abusive, I've married Barry and Iris sooner than they actually do, Wally has never heard of the Flash (some biggest fan he is), Wally is nine instead of ten when he goes to his Aunt's, hmm, I think that's it.

Sorry I took so long, but holy fudge! This is the first multi-chapter fic I have completed, yeah, it's only three chapters but it still counts. Now if you don't mind I have this wall I need to construct.

**Summary: **His father was always yelling at him, his mother pretended nothing happened, and then they sent him away to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Why didn't they want him anymore? Why didn't they love him anymore?

**Disclaimer: **Now, if I owned this I wouldn't be waiting till the end of April for new episodes.

* * *

_Things Fall Apart_

_Part Three_

Iris came home a few hours later. The low hum of the television told her that her two boys (or at least one of them) were in the living room. After dropping off her groceries in the kitchen she made her way to the occupied room. What she saw made her wish that she had a camera on hand.

At first she only saw Barry on the couch a shock of red drew her attention to the other. Wally was slumbering using his uncle's leg as a pillow, the hand that wasn't pinned to the couch held onto Barry's pant leg, Barry's own hand rested gently on Wally's arm. Though his eyes were on the television screen Iris could tell Barry wasn't paying it any attention.

"Hey." She whispered so not to wake Wally or startle her husband. Barry snapped out of his trance the corner of his mouth twitch upwards at seeing who it was.

"Hey, how did your day go?" he asked softly careful not to move too much.

"Not bad, I have more bags in the car but I see you're a bit busy." She said sitting at the foot of the couch.

"I'll get them later."

"No rush." She smirked, eyes looking at Wally with a soft fondness. "Seems like you two had fun while I was gone."

Sighing Barry clicked the television off, "I wouldn't say that."

Iris' smile dropped as confusion fill her eyes, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Wally?"

Barry moved his hand from Wally's arm to his red hair brushing away his bangs from his nephew's face. Taking a deep breath Barry retold what occurred a few hours prior. Once he finished he could see her eyes had become glassy. Iris reached out a hand and cupped Wally's cheek her thumb brushed against his skin. Wally stirred slightly at the touch before sighing.

"When we were kids Rudy, I remember that he used to get angry at small things but I thought-  
she retreated her hand, "When he married Mary he seemed so happy and then Wally was born and-"

She cut herself off, her hands clenched, "His own son?"

Barry could only shake his head. He didn't understand it himself. The idea of hurting Wally sickened him. The boy was small (though he denied it) and scared, all Barry felt towards him was the urge to protect his nephew, to make sure no one ever hurt Wally again. Funny how much he could feel for a boy he k new for less than a month.

Iris' lips pursed together, "Do you think that Mary ever-"

"No I don't." Barry considered it. If he had to guess she was the one who wanted to live with him and Iris. Maybe it was her way of protecting her son.

"What do you think we should do?"

"He's not going back, I'm not going to let Wally get hurt anymore, I promised."

"We're going to take him in?"

He would have pointed out that they already did take Wally in but Barry knew what Iris meant. "Remember you said this would be practice, I think we've had enough practice."

Iris got up from the couch and stood before Barry leaning down she captured Barry's mouth with her own after a long moment she pulled back fractionally, "I'm a lucky woman."

"I was just thinking the same thing." He whispered with a flash of teeth. ((Hah, I put down a bad pun))

A small noise caught both of their attention. Wally rolled onto his back, a fond smile crept onto Iris' face.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Kissing Barry once more she walked into the kitchen.

Barry watched her go until Wally made another muffled sound. His blue eyes softened as Wally's own eyes slowly opened, his jaw stretched widely as he yawned.

"Hey kiddo." Barry greeted. Wally blinked a few times as he looked up into his Uncle's face.

"Hi." He murmured drowsiness evident in his voice. Wally pushed himself up so he was sitting next to his Uncle rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Barry had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of the bleary eyed boy. The hair on the side of his head that he had been sleeping on was sticking up at odd angles.

"Did you sleep well?" Barry asked ruffling the younger's hair so that it was a complete mess.

Wally tried to duck out of the way but Barry didn't miss the small smile on his nephew's face. "Yeah."

"Your Aunt Iris is home and I need some help with bringing the groceries in, think you could help me out?"

Wally nodded before scooting himself off of the couch.

"Great tell me when you're done." Barry joined leaning back into the cushions. Wally's eyes dilated and this time Barry really did laugh.

"I'm kidding Wally." He chuckled. "Come on."

Arms laden with bags (or bag in Wally's case) the two made it to the kitchen, Iris looked up from her phone call and gave them a short wave as greeting. Together the two put the contents away Wally turning to his Uncle constantly to ask where something went, Barry would reply every time not a trace of annoyance in his tone. Barry was happy, just this morning Wally would barely say more than two words to the older man and now the boy wasn't even flinching.

"Everything's put away Uncle Barry." Wally stated holding up and empty bag to his Uncle.

He didn't realize it at the time, but that was the first time Wally called him 'Uncle Barry'.

"I say we celebrate then."

"Celebrate?" Wally repeated perplexed.

"That's right." Without warning Barry swooped down picking Wally up who yelped in surprise. Barry set Wally on the counter. "With America's favorite cookie."

As Wally still looked confused Barry set out the tools need; two glasses of milk and a fresh package of Oreos before hopping onto the counter as well. After only a brief hesitation Wally took a cookie as he proceeded to eat it Barry frowned.

"Clearly you need to be taught the proper mechanics of eating an Oreo kid." Barry said the took a cookie from the package. He narrated every step, twist the top and bottom, eat the middle, put the halves back together, dunk then eat.

From the kitchen table Iris watched, her phone call now over. She wanted to look at them disapprovingly and scold Barry for teaching Wally bad habits but the way Wally was looking at his Uncle, with awe and the smile on his face that Iris had honestly never seen before, she just couldn't find it in herself to do so.

.:…:.

"Who did you call earlier?" Barry asked as he got into bed.

"Mary."

"Mary? Why?"

Iris pulled the comforter higher, "I wanted to hear about what's going on from her, why she didn't do something sooner." Barry could hear the bitterness in her tone.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she would talk to us soon, then Rudy was on the phone." Barry didn't interrupt to say anything, he let Iris continue. "He asked about Wally Barry, but his voice-" she choked, "It was like he was asking me how the weather was, no love or concern about his son, he didn't _care._ Why didn't I notice before? He's my brother, I should have."

Barry pulled Iris to him and hugged her, "Heroes aren't the only ones who wear masks." Yeah he didn't sound cliche or anything, "Rudy hid his true face so you wouldn't know who he really was."

Iris gave a watery laugh, "God you're so cheesy."

"Yeah I know." he said kissing the crown of her head.

When Iris said that Mary told her that she was going to 'talk to them soon' Barry was expecting for Mary to show up on their door step in the middle of the night.

"Mary what/" Iris began, her agitation from being woken up replaced with surprise.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, I would have called but I couldn't." Mary explained wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

"Come inside, you have to be tired." Iris said stepping aside to let Mary inside the doorway.

"Thank-you." she whispered walking inside. "I'm sorry for waking you up at this hour."

"It's fine, is something wrong?" _Besides the obvious _Barry thought to himself.

"I wanted to tell you everything when you called the other day but then Rudy came home and I couldn't and every time I was going to call you Rudy came home or called and I-I just couldn't." she took a shuddering breath, "So I waited for him to go to sleep then I left."

Iris guided Mary over to the couch taking Mary's hand in her own in a comforting gesture.

"I know I should have told you but I couldn't if Rudy knew that you knew he would take my little boy back and I couldn't put him in any more danger and-" she broke of into a sob, tear streamed down her cheeks. Barry moved to sit on her other side sympathy tugging at his stomach.

"It's all right Mary take your time." Iris soothed.

"We used to be the perfect family." a distant look appeared in Mary's eyes. "Rudy and I loved each other so much and then Wallace-"

"Wally." Barry automatically corrected.

Mary blinked at him, "What?"

"He prefers to be called Wally." he explained.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, "He told me that, said his teacher called him that and he wanted to know if we could call him Wally." she looked down at the carpet, "But Rudy said no, Wallace was a perfectly fine name."

"Go on Mary." Iris urged her sister in-law.

"When Wallac-_Wally _was born I never saw Rudy so happy he was so sure his son was going to be the greatest. All fathers think that about their children but when Wally got older Rudy, he, he became disappointed."

"Why?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, he wanted Wally to be more. Sometimes I would hear him talking to himself about how they 'promised' him, never about what was promised, just that he was." She paused for a moment, "At first he would only yell at Wally whenever he did something wrong. He would always apologize later. Then it escalated, Wally's grades started slipping and his teacher began sending notes home about how he wasn't paying attention in class, Rudy just snapped. He began hitting him. I tried to get him to stop once but then he just started to hit Wally harder." Her hand clenched together. "But he was careful about it, never broke any of Wally's bones, never hit his face and made sure Walla-Wally never missed more than a few days of school."

"Every time I time I tried to stop Rudy he would just get angrier, but he never took it out on me when I thought about telling someone Rudy would say that I would regret it. I couldn't risk Wally's life so i didn't and I was just so scared." Mary sobbed, "Then I remembered how you treated Wally when you came by for his fifth birthday and I just knew he would be safe with you. So I waited before suggesting that Wally stay here for a while as long as Rudy believed that his son was coming back to him he agreed."

"Wally's not going back." He didn't care that Iris was glaring at him or that more tears cascaded down Mary's face. He was going to keep Wally safe.

Mary sniffed reaching into her coat pocket pulling out a stack of folded papers. "I knew you would feel that way. Wally has that effect on most people." the papers shook in her hands, "When Rudy first began to hit him Wally came up to me and asked how come his Daddy didn't love him anymore, if he did something wrong. My heart just broke and I couldn't help but think that Wally was asking himself why his Mommy didn't love him either. Parents are supposed to protect their children and I didn't, I don't deserve to be his mother, Wally deserves more." she handed Barry the papers with trembling hands, "And if no longer being his mother is what it takes to keep him safe, then so be it."

Barry unfolded the papers his eyes skimmed over the words, "You're giving up your rights?"

"I don't know how much help it'll be, Rudy won't give him up without a fight."

Iris reached over and took the papers from Barry's hands, "Mary I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you're going to do whatever it takes to keep him safe, that you'll do everything that I couldn't." Mary stared hard at Iris.

"I will, you have my word." Iris swore.

Mary's shoulders slumped, "Thank-you" standing up Mary looked at Iris and Barry, "Thank-you for everything."

Iris stood as well, Barry following suit, "You're leaving?"

A nod, "I have to get back before Rudy wakes up, he can't know that I was here."

"Do you want to see Wally? He's just down the hall." Iris offered.

For a second Barry thought that Mary was going to take that offer but then she shook her head, "I can't, I don't want to wake him up." They all knew it was a lie but Iris nor Barry pushed her.

The two followed Mary to the door she paused as her hand came to rest on the door handle, she turned to her in-laws. "Everything fell apart so quickly and every time I thought it was back to normal the center didn't hold." the corner of mouth twitched, "I know everything will stay together here."

.:...:.

The paper worked helped but in the long run Barry and Iris spent their time between work and Wally trying to find an attorney that could guarantee that they would win. Course when Rudy got the paper work he reacted in kind, demanding that his son be returned to him. This posed another problem for Barry and Iris, getting even temporary custody of Wally and for that they needed proof that Wally was being abused and Wally was the only one who's word that would matter. Basically their plan for keeping Wally in the dark went down the tubes. Their attorney Ron Wood set up an appointment for an officer to talk to Wally. All that was left was to run it by Wally and Barry took that task on himself.

Barry would be the first to admit that when it wasn't being attacked, Central was a pretty boring place. Though judging by the smiling faces on the people that passed by him and Wally, Barry was the only one who thought so. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Wally walking as close as he could to his Uncle without tripping the older man. The two had no schedule or goal in town (well except Barry's). For the most part of their endeavor Wally has not said much apart from answering any question Barry asked him.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Barry asked suddenly spotting a small family owned ice cream parlor.

"Okay." Wall said looking up. In all honesty, if he had said no barry would thinking that something was wrong, cause what kid doesn't want ice cream at-Barry checked his watch- eleven in the morning?

"Great cause I am hungry." no big surprise, even if he did eat breakfast a few hours ago.

"You're always hungry." the words were so soft spoken that Barry almost didn't hear them.

"Yes I am kiddo." Barry chuckled ruffling his nephew's hair.

The parlor was empty except for an elderly couple that were occupying a corner booth. The young woman behind the counter smiled brightly, "How can I help you?"

"I'll have a chocolate cone and what do you want Wally?" Barry asked.

Wally looked at Barry and the young woman a few times before shrugging and taking a few steps backwards.

"Make it two." Barry corrected.

"Sure thing." The woman said cheerfully before stepping over to the soft served machine.

A few short minutes later she returned with two chocolate cones in hand, Barry took one while she held out the smaller one to Wally who took his before retreating back to his previous spot but not before thanking her.

"You're welcome sweetie." she returned. Barry paid the bill explaining that Wally was shy around strangers. "That's fine, your son is adorable."

And for the life of him, Barry found no reason to correct her, he only thanked her before ushering Wally outside.

"Don't tell your Aunt I got you ice-cream, she'll say I ruined your appetite."

"I won't." he seemed to be contemplating his frozen treat, "I'm not your son."

"What?'

"That lady said I was your son but I'm not."

"Did you want me to tell her that?"

His nephew shook his head, "No, you're nicer than my dad."

Was it wrong that he felt so relieved by that? That also boded well for Barry too, it meant that if Wally preferred Barry over his own father the boy may be more open to staying with him and Iris instead of heading back to Blue Valley. Though, Barry thought it couldn't hurt to spoil Wally with Ice cream.

Once the ice cream was finished and Wally's face effectively cleaned of any sticky residue (hands included) Barry had to make one more pit-stop.

Ever sense finding out that Wally had no idea who the Flash was (but knew who Batman was) Barry began 'promoting' the Scarlet Speedster to Wally. At first it was only news reports and section of the paper that were about the Flash's latest crime stopping activity. Then Barry began to tell stories about the Flash to Wally before bed and he could tell that he won the kid over. Though it didn't help when Iris would give him a look afterward.

_"So the Flash was Superman's only hope?" she asked one time._

_Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I stretched the truth a little bit."_

_"A 'little' bit?"_

_"Can't blame a guy for trying."_

He figured as long as Wally believed it, that was all that mattered. But there was something that every Flash fan needed.

"Here you go." Barry said offering the plastic package to Wally.

The red head gingerly took the package his eyes widened at realizing what it was, "A Flash action figure?"

"That's right, do you like it?"

Wally nodded fervently, "Thank-you Uncle Barry." and then for the second time Wally hugged Barry which he all but happily returned.

"No problem kiddo, I figured you could use a souvenir." he laughed.

"A souvenir?"

"Yeah, something that reminds you of an event or a place you went."

"Oh." he looked down at his new toy. "I still get to play with it though right?"

Barry laughed, "Of course, it's yours."

"Thank-you." hew said again hugging the package to his chest.

Though he was darn near tempted to buy more Flash merchandise from the vendor seeing as how one action figure made Wally so happy Barry wondered how happy a shirt, a mug, a pillow, or even a Flash plushie would make him. Barry was definitely going to bring Wally to the Flash Museum some time. But, Barry had plenty of time to do that, first Barry had to do what he first set out to do.

The local park was nothing special, a playground, chess tables set out for elderly and a few resting benches. The area was quiet except for the occasional bird song and sound of joggers running.

"Wally there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Barry said taking a seat on an empty bench.

Wally pulled himself up, his feet still a few inches from the ground, "What?"

"Do you like living with me and Aunt Iris?"

He didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, you're really nice and you don't yell like my dad."

"What do you think about staying with us?"

"Aren't I staying with you right now?" Wally asked tilting his head to one side.

Barry leaned forward, "Well, yes, but I mean is that would you like to live with us, forever." he added hoping that the kid would understand.

Wally's brow creased, "But I thought," he blinked, "I thought I already was."

This was harder than he thought it was going to be, "Wally what I'm asking means that you won't be living with your parents anymore."

"Oh." the younger dipped his head. "Is it because my mom and dad don't want me anymore?"

"What?" Barry blurted.

"That's why they sent me away, they didn't want me anymore because I'm stupid." he said whispering the last part.

"That's not it Wally, you're here because your mother wanted to keep you safe." he said resting a hand on Wally's back, "And you are not stupid."

"My dad says I am."

"Your dad is the one who is stupid." he said without really thinking.

"What?" Wally gasped.

_No reason taking it back now, _"Yeah, your dad's stupid, it's the truth isn't it?"

Wally had gone bug eyed for a second before taking a glance around the park, "He is."

Barry laughed patting Wally then sobered up, "Do you want to live with us?"

"Will I have to go back to my dad if I don't?"

Barry wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to lie to Wally, "I'm not sure."

Wally suddenly found his shoes interesting, "You promised no one was going to hurt me."

"And I'm going to keep that promise."

"I know." a pause, "Can I stay with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

Barry felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "That's great." But Barry still had to ask Wally one more thing, "Later there's going to be a man coming by the house, he's going to want to ask you some questions, are you okay with that?"

"Questions?'

"He wants to know what your dad did to you."

Wally squirmed uncomfortably on the bench, "Is my dad going to get in trouble?"

Barry gave a slow nod, "Probably."

"But, but if I tell the man I can stay with you and Aunt Iris?"

"I-I don't know." He really didn't, there was a large chance that he would but there was also a small chance that Wally could be sent somewhere else. "But your Aunt and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you won't go anywhere."

"Really?"

Barry pulled Wally into a hug ignoring the small squeak, "Wally you Aunt Iris and I love you and it's going to take a whole lot for us to let you go."

Wally hugged back, "I love you too."

And that just made all their efforts worth it.

.:...:.

What was just months felt like years to him and he knew that Iris (and undoubtedly Wally) felt the same way. But it over now, it was finally over and they won, _they won. _It was August when the judge declared that Rudolf West was an unfit father and granted Barry and Iris Wally's guardians. He couldn't describe how he felt the moment the words were spoken to him, all he could think was that he kept his promise. Wally was going to be safe and there was nothing more that he could ask for.

In the months that led up to the day Barry knew that they made great strides with Wally. The boy that as Barry described as "ready to piss himself" barely existed anymore. Yes, there were still those moments when Wally would flinch when someone raised their voice or touched his arm but in comparison to those first few weeks it was a large improvement. Barry could finally say that he now understood what parents were talking about, well not completely, he recalled the first time that Wally actually shouted. Barry and Iris froze bewildered that the boy was actually able to make a noise that loud, but the moment passed and happiness took its place.

But what pleased Barry the most was how interested Wally was in science. He showed Wally his lab that was in the backyard Wally instantly wanted to know what was going on and what every vial contained and Barry happily obliged. He knew that Wally didn't understand what Barry was saying and the older tried his best to explain but still Wally's interest remained, it prompted Barry to buy Wally a junior chemistry set. Iris didn't exactly approve of it saying that it was dangerous and the fact that Wally set fire to the table may have aided her statement. In fact that was the day the two first heard Wally shout, but it wasn't out of fear, it was a cry of pure happiness and awe. Besides, Iris had been talking about getting a new kitchen table for months now.

And now, Barry had years to look forward to because Wally was safe and a permanent part of Iris and Barry's life and there was nothing that was going to ruin that for him.

"Allen." A voice growled at him from the alleyway he was passing.

Barry hated it when he spoke too soon.

Turning around Barry faced the speaker the face familiar after spending months in court fighting over custody. "Rudolf." Barry said his voice tight. "What do you want?"

"My son."

Barry's eyebrows knitted together, "You lost your right to your son the second you lay a hand on him, you don't deserve to have Wally as your son."

"He's my son!" Rudy snapped stepping closer to Barry and judging by the stench that was coming off of him, Rudy had been spending the day in a bar.

"He was never your son and you were never his father." Barry hissed, "Father's love their sons for who they are and you didn't."

"You have no right to take him away from me Allen, you turned my wife against me then take Wallace away. He's mine! Not yours."

To Barry it sounded as if Rudy was talking about a car or some kind of object not a human being. A dark bubbling feeling began in his stomach causing Barry to clench his hand forming a fist this wasn't missed by Rudy.

"Go ahead Allen, hit me." he jeered his mouth twisting into a sneer, "Or do you not have it in you?"

He wanted to clock the other man right there but that was just what Rudolf wanted, "Go back to Blue Valley Rudolf." He managed to say through gritted teeth, slowly his hand unclenched, he would be damned if he was going to let Rudy win. Glaring Barry made to walk past Rudolf only to be stopped by Rudolf grabbing his arm.

"I will get him back Allen."

Barry yanked his arm away, "You come anywhere near Wally Rudolf and you'll regret it."

As he walked away Barry could still feel Rudolf's eyes on him.

.:...:.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked as soon as Barry stepped inside catching the remaining anger in his eyes. He only shook his head, he didn't want to tell Iris about his run in with her brother, there was no point as nothing would come of it, at least nothing better come of it.

"I'm fine, just a long day, where's Wally?" he asked shrugging out of his jacket before hanging it on a hanger.

"He just went to bed but I bet he's still awake if you wanted to say goodnight." she replied with a smiling already knowing his answer.

"I think I'll go do that."

Sure enough just as Barry opened Wally's bedroom door he rolled over so that he was facing Barry a stream of light let in through the open door revealed that the boy was smiling.

"Hi Uncle Barry."

"Hey kiddo just wanted to say goodnight." Barry whispered, Wally's nose crinkled at his Uncles' words.

"I'm not tired." Wally stated Barry would bet that he was stifling a yawn,

Barry chuckled crossing over to Wally's bed who pushed himself up so that he was sitting, "No? Are you sure? Didn't you have a big day?"

Wally shrugged, "Aunt Iris took me to work with her today."

The older man quirked an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of Wally's bed, "Really? Did you have fun?"

"Sort of, it was kind of boring I mostly sat in a chair but the people there were really nice. One man gave me a candy bar his name was Earl." he chirped, "Aunt Iris told me tomorrow's news is going to be about the Flash!"

"He is? That's great, what did he do today?" Barry obviously already knew but feigning ignorance was more fun.

"He stopped Captain Cold from robbing the bank and then he saved a cat that was stuck in a tree!"

Barry swore he was the only hero that saved cats stuck in trees on a daily basis, he just couldn't see Bats presenting a kitten to a little girl, she'd probably run away screaming before thanking the Dark Knight. "Good ol' Flash." Barry sighed.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally said trying to stop himself from yawning.

"Yeah kid?"

"Can you tell me another story about the Flash? A new one?" he asked eyes hopeful.

"Of course, scoot over." Barry said Wally happily obliged. As soon as he was laying beside Wally Barry grabbed his chin humming slightly. "Have I told you about the time that Flash saved Batman from Captain Boomerang?"

Wally shook his head, "No."

"Well then, you see Batman was visiting Flash when he ran into Captain Boomerang-"

So the tale continued and Barry didn't stop even after Wally's eyes closed and his head dropped against his Uncle's shoulder. Barry's voice only became softer until he found himself drifting off as well.

Some hours later Iris became curious about what was taking her husband, quietly she made her way to Wally's room. Opening the door open a crack Iris had to clasp a hand over her mouth so that she didn't wake up the two sleeping boys, _her _boys. She wanted to get a camera but was afraid that the flash would wake one of them up. Besides, now she had years to catch them just like this and she would get her picture then.

And she did.

.:...:.

**Six Years Later**

Wally's pencil tapped against the surface of the kitchen table as his eyes skimmed over the assigned reading for his Chemistry class. Most of it he already knew thanks to his Uncle Barry, but there were still of few parts that were new to him or that he had not quite grasped the concept of yet. Normally his Uncle would be around to help him with his homework, Wally didn't really need it but he enjoyed the time with his Uncle, his Aunt Iris was home, away at work leaving him alone in the empty house. As he scribbled down a few notes down from his book the sound of someone knocking on the front door echoed through the house.

Wally pushed himself away from the table setting his pencil down.

The trip was short or at least it was for him, he was the fastest kid alive after all. Wally turned the door knob and pulled.

"Hello Wallace."

A chill ran up Wally's spine, "Dad?"

_End_

* * *

**Final Thought: **_/Ducks behind newly built wall/ __Ugh, I'm sorry this part is so-you know what no! This chapter was Awesome! Yeah that's right awesome...Okay, I hope it was sort of awesome. There I sort of kind of worked on my low expectations on my writing, it's a start. Also, I apologize for misspelling and awkward sentences, I didn't really proofread that well. So, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, added this to your story alert, your favorite stories, and even who added me to your Author Alert, I was surprised by that one. But that was nothing compared to the number of reviews and hits Things Fall Apart has gotten. I spent a while just staring at my computer screen before someone asked me if I was all right. _

_I hope no one was disappointed by this part, I had to stop at one point cause I made myself cry, which is weird cause I've never done that before, I guess that's what I get for listening to sad music while writing. And sorry about the ending, but that was planned from the start, heh. _

_Until next time, this is Prodigious Discourse signing out with heart full thanks to everyone._

**Edit: **_This is finished, please stop adding it to your Story Alert list, the sequel, The Center Cannot Hold, is up. _


End file.
